It All Started With A Cruise
by x0x
Summary: [Momentarily Discontinued]
1. Wanna go for a swim?

**a/n **Alright, don't really know what's gonna happen. First A/U story, I actually thought up the whole first chapter and well, didn't type it yet cuz I'm so lazy, got the idea a few days ago, once again, so lazy, anywho, first chap to...wow...I don't even know the name to this story yet, ah, oh well. I'll get one, until then, hope you like the story! x0x

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish. The only thing I own is the plot. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be in some deep trouble right now.

-XxXxXxXxX-

"Come on Ino, let's go." A 17 year old pink haired girl was calling her friend Ino while tapping her foot out of impatience. Tenten and Hinata were long gone, they had decided to check out the spa on board. Ino finally came out of her room in her purple and white flower printed bikini top with a pair of white jean shorts on and a pair of white flip flops. She chirped out an "I'm ready Sakura. Let's go." and they started walking. The girls walked to the pool area talking and laughing the whole way.

When they finally got to the pool area (on deck) , Sakura took off her plain white t-shirt and jean shorts revealing a black bikini with pink polka dots. Both girls put on some sun tan lotion before lying down on the plastic beach chairs. "So Sakura, tell me again how we got here." Sakura groaned, this would be the umpteenth time Sakura would be explaining this to her friend.

"Ino, I already told you. This was a belated birthday present from my parents. They gave me four tickets and told me I could invite whoever I wanted because they weren't going to be home this summer."

Ino nodded, hopefully getting it now. "Well Sakura, you're definitely lucky. All I got from my parent's this Christmas was a new ring from Tiffany's and just some other things." By other things Ino was meaning her new Ferrari, a few new dresses (at least worth five thousand each), a new coach bag, and a few pairs of sandals. "Well, mom and dad also got me some other junk but I just wish they were home this summer.

Sakura frowned but quickly changed her expression to a relaxed one. 'Well, at least we get a vacation away from that hell hole of a school." Sakura commented. Ino agreed. They both sighed with relaxation, Sakura pulling out her ipod and Ino pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Both girls let out a relaxed sigh before going into "their own world." Sakura was looking for a song when she found 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. The song started and she closed her eyes hoping that a good tan would come out of this.

Neither of the girls had payed any attention to the group of boys nearby. Neither of the girls had seen the blonde haired boy make an idiot of himself and trip. Neither of the girls had been prepared for the moment when the blonde boy fell onto Sakura's chair, shoving her off rudely as he fell to the ground.

Sakura had her ipod up too loud and hadn't realized it until it was too late. Suddenly she was shoved off her chair. She let out a quick yelp of surprise before she fell into the deep end of the pool, pink hair flying in front of her face, emerald eyes filled with shock. Seeing the fact that she hadn't expected this, she wasn't able to get any air before plunging down deep under the water.

'_Oh my gosh.' _She thought while trying to reach the surface as quick as possible, her lungs filling with water. _'I'm going to die. Right here, right now, during my vacation. I'm going to die.' _

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Sup? If you liked the first chap. Please R&R. I really like this so far and I'm thinkin of postin the second chapter soon, like, maybe tonight. Please review and just say something, even if it's a flame. Also, check out my other stories if u want too. Thanx much! x0x


	2. Saved by the boy

**a/n **JUST REALIZED (of course before typing this) that I accidentally put this story as Completed earlier. It is NOT completed, that was accident, it is fixed now. There is definitely going to be more chapters, including this one. Beginning is a recap, don't think this is just like, a flash forward or another character's P.O.V this is a chapter, this story will contain CHAPTERS. Individual. Chapters. NOT separate P.O.V's. Thanx much. x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura had her ipod up too loud and hadn't realized it until it was too late. Suddenly she was shoved off her chair. She let out a quick yelp of surprise before she fell into the deep end of the pool, pink hair flying in front of her face, emerald eyes filled with shock. Seeing the fact that she hadn't expected this, she wasn't able to get any air before plunging down deep under the water. 

'_Oh my gosh.' _She thought while trying to reach the surface as quick as possible, her lungs filling with water. _'I'm going to die. Right here, right now, during my vacation. I'm going to die.'_

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sakura's eyes stung from the chlorine, she was trying desperately to reach the surface. _'Oh dear Kami, please don't let me die. Not now, please don't-' _She stopped when she felt arms pulling her up. Suddenly, her head was above the water. She was gasping and choking out water while struggling to fill her aching lungs. She was placed on the tiled deck gasping.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Ino was shouting her name worriedly. Sakura finally took in one more large breath before coughing out the last of the water. "I'm...fine...Ino-chan." Sakura panted. Her body felt soar as if she had been swimming laps for a long time. "Oh thank Kami." was Ino's reply, her hand on her chest as if she were experiencing the pain. "Sakura's your name, eh? Well look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to knock into you. It was a total accident, see, if Sasuke-_teme_ over here," he pointed quickly at some person a few feet away. "hadn't tripped me, I wouldn't have fallen on you. Anyway-..."

Sakura sat up and looked at the people around her. There was the blonde boy who wouldn't stop rambling about how sorry he was, a boy with a brown pony tail on his head with an annoyed look on his face, another coffee haired boy (with much longer hair than the previous) with white eyes looking around as if surveying every person, and finally her eyes rested on a boy leaning against the wall. He had black-blue hair and his eyes were closed. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"So yeah, basically what I'm saying is I am really sorry." he finished lamely. Sakura just nodded and said "It's fine. I'm alright, but my ipod, where did it go?" she asked. Ino held out her hand and held it in her palm. "It fell onto the deck before you hit the water." Sakura nodded and stood.

"Oh, by the way. Who saved me?" she asked. Everyone's eyes shifted over to the stoic black haired kid leaning against the wall. Sakura stood and walked over to him. "Arigatou." she said.

"Hn." was his reply. She arched an eyebrow but said nothing more. She turned back to the group and flashed a smile. "Well...this is kind of a weird way to meet but, my name is Sakura Haruno." she said warmly. Ino smirked and said "My name is Ino Yamanka." She flashed a smile and then a quick wink at the pony tailed one.

"Ugh...troublesome..." he muttered under his breath. Ino frowned but then quickly changed her expression to a non-caring one as the rest of the boys introduced themselves. The blonde boy grinned. "Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." The boy with the coffee-brown hair introduced himself as Neji Hyuuga. The short pony tailed boy's name was Shikamaru. "And lastly, Sasuke-teme, also the guy who saved you." He pointed once again at the stoic teen.

"Hn." was his only yet again.

"Anyway, Neji, do you have any relations with a Hinata Hyuuga?" Ino asked. Neji nodded." Yes, she's my cousin. How do you know her?" he asked. "Well, actually. Hinata is on the ship right now. She and Tenten came with us on this cruise." Sakura said. Neji nodded. "I knew of Tenten, but I had never heard of you two before."

Sweat drops anime style.

"Um...anyway...do you want to hang out with us for a while?" Ino asked flirtatiously . Sakura mentally slapped herself on her forehead. _'You had to go there Ino. You just had to go there...' _Sakura just smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. Neji just nodded and Shikamaru just muttered a "Troublesome" under his breath but quickly nodded after receiving a quick glare from Ino. Sasuke just leaned against the wall and said "Hn."

"Is that a yes or no?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Well?"

"Hn."

"Can you say anything other than 'hn'?" Sakura asked aggravated.

"Yes."

"So...?"

"Hn."

"Ugh." Sakura threw her hands up in the air giving out an agitated sigh.

'_Well...this vacation will definitely be...interesting.'_

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Sorry it took me a while to update. It took me like, two days to type this cuz I was really busy. Well, hope you like it. I promise that I'll get another chap. Posted soon. Please R&R and read some of my other stories. Until then, peace out rainbow trout. x0x


	3. What are THEY doing here?

**a/n **Thanx much for the reviews nd as for the people readin my stories who I am also readin there's, thanx much for the quick updates. You guys kick ass! Here's chap. 3 of It All Started With A Cruise, hope you enjoy! Sorry if any characters are OOC. Well, ttfn. x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

After Sakura and Sasuke's minor...conversation, the group decided to go and retrieve Tenten and Hinata from the spa. As they walked through the many hallways of the boat, Ino and Sakura chatted with the boys about different things found on the boat.

When they finally reached the spa's main doors, they pushed them open revealing a desk with a red-head secretary and doors behind her labeled with whatever activitites were held in the spa. The women looked up and her eyes immediately were glued to Sasuke. (Duh, he's so hot. Anywho...) She quickly asked, mind you, her eyes never left Sasuke's handsome face, "How may I help you?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips while Sakura placed a hand on the desk top. "We were looking for our friends, Hinata and Tenten. They should have arrived here about half-an-hour ago." The secretary looked away for a moment and landed on Sakura with a hint of displeasure. "Oh, they're in the Sauna." She pointed to a door behind her and then shifted for her own 'viewing' pleasures.

"So, are you with anyone? If you're not, we could always-" The red-head began asking but immediately shut up when Sasuke just gave her a glare and started walking towards the Sauna labeled door. The women just sat with her mouth gaping as the rest of the group followed. They pushed open the door and were immediately blasted with a heat wave and steam all around them.

Ino poked their head in and called out their names. (Look, it wouldn't exactly be wise for a guy to go strolling in when there might be girls wearing nothing on or just flimsy towels, okay?)

A second later, Hinata and Tenten came walking out both trying to fix the white towels around their bodies. "Honestly Ino, you give us half an hour and expect us to-" she stopped short when she looked up from her towel. She and Hinata both screamed before running behind Ino and Sakura for coverage. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" A crimson blush had come to Tenten's face when seeing Neji and thinking of anything he might have...accidentally seen.

Hinata's face on the other hand was already pink from sweating in the steam but when she had seen Naruto look at her, the shade of red on her face could match that of an almost maroon hue. Both girls excused themselves in front of the boys and dragged their friend's off to the changing rooms so that no one would see any other parts of their bodies.

When they reached the changing room, Tenten 'threw' Ino and Sakura onto a bench before demanding what was going on. Hinata was just sitting on the bench, the color on her face still vibrant and glowing.

"Well you see," Ino began. "What happened does involve the fact that we _did _go to the pool after we got changed. We _did _attempt to get tans. Sakura _happened _to accidentally be pushed into the water by Naruto. Sasuke _happened _to save her, and we all just sorta _happened _to get together and decide that we are going to _supposedly _hang-out with them for the rest of the day." Ino finished the explanation lamely, Sakura rubbing her temples at how stupid Ino had just made herself appear.

Tenten was silent for a moment and was about to say something when Hinata stood and said "N-naruto is h-hanging out w-with us for t-the rest of the d-day?" Sakura nodded and Hinata immediately fainted. "Oh my, Hinata!" Sakura ran over and examined her friend. She commanded Ino to go get some water and they splashed it on her face. All the while, Tenten was muttering under her breath while pacing around the benches, mind you, she had a faint blush rising on her cheeks and a smile tugging at her lips.

After a few moments, Hinata woke up and claimed to be fine. All four of the girls decided to change into something more...suitable for hanging out with the boys on the boat.

Tenten kept the original panda-bun style hair but changed into a pink tank-top with a pair of jean capris along with black flip-flops.

Hinata had changed into a french blue t-shirt with a white pair of shorts ending about an inch above her knee (including ties at the end) while wearing a blue pair of slip-on sandals.

Ino had changed into some of the extra clothes Tenten had brought with her which consisted of a light purple hoodie (without sleeves, I have a black one, it's cute.) with a faded denim mini skirt that ended about six inches above the knee and purple flip flops..

Sakura also wanted to change and had borrowed an extra outfit Hinata had brought which consisted of a red spaghetie strap tank top and a pair of black shorts that ended about three inches above the knee with a light pink pair of sandals.

After the girls were done changing, Ino and Sakura were just putting their hair into pony tails while Tenten and Hinata were listening to them talk about some of the things we saw around the pool. "Anyway, did you see that Shikamaru? He's really cute." Ino began with a sly smile playing on her lips. "Well, you m-may like S-shikamaru but Tenten-san t-thinks Neji-kun is c-cute." Hinata barely dodged a towel thrown at her by Tenten who was crimson in the face once again.

"HINATA!"

Tenten was about to continue until a smirk came on her face. "I may think Neji's cute but who's the one who has a crush on ramen-boy out their?" Tenten asked. Now it was Hinata's turn to change color except her shade of red was around seven shades darker than Tenten's if possible. Now they were all sitting their talking about each of their crushes when they stopped and looked at Sakura, smirk's on each of their faces (except Hinata of course, just a small smile.)

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked. Everyone's smirk (smile) stayed on their lips. Sakura tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen out of place and was looking at them with curiosity in her eyes. "Guys...?" She asked again.

Finally Ino spoke. "Well...we all have crushes...what about you? You can't tell me you don't like anyone...at. All." She finished off emphasizing the _anyone_ in her little 'speech'. Sakura got it. "Ino! What are you implying?!" Sakura asked heatedly. "I think you know." The girls started giggling.

Sakura groaned out of frustration. "Ino, really. You may like someone because of their looks but SOME people actually like OTHER people because of personality. I barely know Sasuke!" Sakura finished aggravated. Ino just chuckled. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." The girls were obviously amused. Sakura WISHED she was. "Ugh." Sakura let out one more frustrated groan before standing.

"Well _ladies, _I think we've kept the boys waiting long enough. Let's go."

A chorus of "Hai's" were heard before the girls went back to gossiping on the way out.

Closing the door behind them, the girls walked back over to the reception area where the boys were supposed to be. The girls were indeed surprised to find a small mob of girls surrounding the boys, one boy in particular. Sasuke. He had an extremely annoyed look apparent on his features and was holding his arms out as a shield from the many girls ambushing him.

"Hey hottie, wanna go out?"

"No, don't go out with her. Go out with me."

"What are you talking about, he'll go out with me, right?"

"Hn." was their answer.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

Finally, everyone had seen enough of Sasuke's 'suffering' and made an effort to get the girl's away. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips while thinking until she looked up with a smirk on her face. "Hey ladies!" She called out. Every girl around Sasuke stopped and looked for a moment. Sakura walked over to the group and whispered something in their ears. Suddenly, they all screamed excitedly and ran out of the spa. The boys/girls turned and stared.

"Sakura...what did you do?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing, I just told them that Sasuke is going to change and head over to the pool in a minute." Sakura stated flatly.

"But...we just came from the pool...we aren't going back there today..." Ino started.

Sakura just looked at her. "I know." She said.

A wicked grin spread across Tenten's face. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You kick ass."

She smirked. "I know."

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **I started typing this last night but didn't get to finish. I'm postin this chap now but I'm already starting to type the next one. I sorta have a semi/full idea of what's gonna happen next. Idk yet though, for sure, so until then.

Ttffn

x0x


	4. Having fun?

**a/n **Wow! Thanx much! So many reviews!!! I'm so happy! This story is like, second place out of all my stories written so far! Compared to What Will Happen Between Us?, this story is so awesome! Thanx much to anyone who R&R'd last chap. Thanx also to any others who've R&R'd any other chaps or stories of mine.

x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

After the little 'disturbance' in the spa, the group walked out and stood in the hallway discussing what they wanted to do.

"I think we should go shopping!"

"No way. How about we just..cloud watch or something."

"Um, no. How about we go in the work out room?"

"No thanks...how about we go get some Ramen?"

As the group bickered, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata stayed out of it. Sakura hadn't felt like getting caught up in the argument, she didn't really care where they went at this point. Sasuke...well. That's just it. Sasuke is Sasuke and he doesn't _do _anything but get that look on his face that says I'm-so-cool-I'm-not-even-gonna-say-anythin-cuz-I-have-that-attitude. Hinata...well...shyness, right? Eventually though, Sakura became annoyed with the constant put-ins so she said bluntly "How about we go to a dance club?"

Everyone turned and looked at her. Then looked at each other. Finally, smiles came upon their faces. 'Yeah, why not?" Ino exclaimed. Tenten nodded. "I guess it would be kind of fun." Hinata just nodded and answered quickly "Yes, it does sound fun." The boys looked at each other as if asking 'Well?' Eyes turned on Shikamaru.

"Don't look at me. I could care less, but I'm not that great of a dancer." Ino immediately ran over to his side. 'I could teach you." She pleaded with her eyes for him to say yes. He just sighed and muttered a barely audible "...Troublesome..." Eyes turned to Neji. "Don't even think that I'm saying anything." he answered quickly. Tenten walked over and looped her arm with his. He looked away but everyone could see the hint of a blush creeping up his neck.

Everyone turned to Naruto. "Hey, it sounds fun, why not?" he answered sheepishly. Then he walked to Hinata. "If we go, you definitely have to save a dance for me." The shade of red reaching Hinata's face could beat even the hue of a tomato. Finally, everyone turned to look at Sasuke. "Hn." was his answer.

-Insert sweat drop anime style here-

"Alright then, it's settled. We're going to a dance club." Ino exclaimed. The group headed off once again in some...well...unknown direction until they finally found someone to give them directions to a club.

-XxXxXxXxX-

It was about two hours later and hell had broke loose. Ino was dancing on a table, Tenten was presumably drunk and flirting with Neji using pick up lines from the sixties, Hinata was listening to Naruto in an 'amazingly fantastic' story of how he had discovered Ramen when he was two, and Sakura...she was just sitting at the bar drinking a soda.

She wasn't exactly sure how but somehow Ino had managed to find just about the _only_ bar that was _above_ their age limit, thus the group getting _in_, Ino _felt_ it was _alright_ if they snuck a few drinks in. What nobody had planned for was Ino and Tenten starting a drinking contest and beating just about every person in said club. Hell. Had. Broken. Loose.

As she thought, Ino had just jumped off the table and was now performing a lap dance on Shikamaru who at the moment was trying to push Ino off while also attempting (and yet failing) to stop the blood gushing from his nose.

Sakura sighed. '_Never. Again. The next time Ino wants to go to a bar, NEVER. AGAIN._' She sat there for a few moments shifting through her thoughts till a shadow appeared above her shoulder. She turned and saw Sasuke staring at her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She shook her head and moved over a bit as a signal to sit. He sat down and waved down the bar tender. He ordered some drink (non-alcoholic mind you, Sasuke's a good boy!) And rested his hands on the counter. They sat in silence, both listening to the deafening music behind them.

Finally, the bar tender came back with his drink in hand and handed it to Sasuke. He muttered a quick "Thanks." and took his drink. The only sounds now heard were the quiet clinks and sips of their drinks being taken from each glass due to the blaring music behind. Being the way she is, Sakura couldn't really stand the silence.

"So...having fun?" she asked dryly. He replied with a "Hn." and looked back at his drink. She sighed. _'So much for a conversation._'She thought to herself. They sat for a few more moments in silence before she decided to speak again. "Is there anything in particular that interests you?" The words came out before she fully registered what she said. '_Why would he tell me? What am I, stupid? He has no reason to tell me, we barely know eachother._'

She was about to dismiss the question until his head rose. "Not really. I listen to music and read up on different things sometimes." She was actually shocked in a sense, but then again she didn't want to look stupid so she acted casual...or as much as she could muster in this sort of place.

"That's cool. I actually, am interested in nursing and different medical things. I hope to help people for a career." She answered with a light smile on her face. He looked at her for a moment and she saw something in his eyes, he actually looked less tense for a moment and well...it was nice.

Somehow, just by asking one question, she had been able to start a small conversation with him for the next hour. Hey, at least it passed time right?

Eventually the two finished their drinks and the bar tender had come back for his pay. Sakura lifted her small handbag from her wrist and shifted around till she found her exact change.

When she lifted her head to hand the man his money, he was already walking away with the two glasses in hand. "Wait!" she called out. He turned and asked a "Yes?" "I didn't pay you." She said. "Oh, that young man took care of it." he said and walked away. She looked to her right where Sasuke had once been sitting and saw that he was gone.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Alright, I am SO sorry. This chapter was mega short! I promise that the next one will be...um...longer and maybe have a little more stuff in it. I don't know yet though cuz I never really know how long it'll end up being but I _do_ for a fact know what IS going to happen. Lol. I already have like...the next few chaps partially planned out and one actually involves more quality time with Sasuke and Sakura. Actually...a few do, BUT also there WILL be more sweet...er...stuff between my other pairings too. So until then, tatafornow!

x0x


	5. Ino's fun

**a/n **OMG!!! Thanx SO much for the reviews! You guys are amazing!!!

Xdiz azn ShortieZx

Hidden-Tigress88

Itendstonight95

xXoCherri1469xXo

BubLe GuM cHeRrY

inoue007 (not a member, but thanx much!)

Azekah

pinky101

Than SO much for reviewing the last chap. Thanx much to anyone who reviewed any chapters before four, too! They're all appreciated and wanted very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again, I send my thanx!!! x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

He had dealt with various things before, most of which not pleasant. He had dealt with his mother screaming so loud as to wake the neighbors just because he hadn't cleaned his room, he had dealt with teacher after teacher telling him repeatedly to put his smart mind to use when it came to grades, he had also been concerned numerous times with things involving time and creating plans that could ruin one's life in an instant if failed but never, by far, had he come across something as difficult (or as 'troublesome' in his terms) as this.

Ino Yamanaka. When. Drunk.

Now, Shikamaru was not one of a simple mind. He had seen people under the influence of alcohol before, many times being his father after a difficult game of Shogi with Shikamaru himself. He also knew for a fact that Ino had taken a liking to him in their first meeting. Unfortunately, alcohol did not help much.

He peered around the dimly lit club and watched as Ino danced on top of a nearby table as Tenten was having an animated (and most likely slurred) conversation, as it appeared, with Neji. He looked to his left and saw Naruto talking to Hinata with his arms spread wide, thrashing them around through the air, Hinata watching with a worried expression on her face (most likely concerned of what would happen if Naruto happened to hit someone). He turned his head once more and got a brief glance of Sakura sitting at the bar with Sasuke before his head was forcibly turned to face front.

Ino was crouching in front of him, right hand on hip, left holding his face in her direction, his eyes meeting hers. "Hey...Shika-hic-maru..." she slurred out. He pushed her hand away, she reeked of alcohol. "Ino, you're drunk and not in the right state of mind. Get a grip." Shikamaru scolded quietly. Ino frowned. "Oh come-hic-on Shika-kun..." his ne'nickname' rolled off her tounge, she practically purred his name almost in a hypnotic way. "Ino..." he was about to scold her again until she turned and started rubbing against him.

"Ino, what're you doing!?" he asked, color rushing to his face. She turned her head slightly and glanced at his face before giving off a giddy laugh and pressing in harder. He didn't know what to do. His body was temporarily frozen. He debated between pushing her off, standing there and waiting till she was done, yell at her, or just...what? He was so confused, and this was a first.

She was different. But really, he had known her only what, not even a day now and she was already acting this way. _'But you gotta admit...you like it.'_ he thought to himself. _'No. No way. I have self control. This is not right.' _He was about to shove her away when he felt something warm and wet trickling down over his lip. _'Dammit.'_ he frantically attempted wiping at the now gushing blood while trying to push Ino away.

As for Ino, she was basically in a daze. Her thoughts, as she knew them at a time, were completely gone. She felt carefree, nothing could happen to her, she was invincible. She was unstoppable and she loved it. She glanced behind quickly and saw blood moving swiftly down Shikamaru's face. She let out a laugh, barely heard through the screeching and banging music. She loved the feeling she was experiencing and from what she could see, she was affecting Shikamaru in some way too, even if it was unknown to her, she had an affect.

And it made her feel even more confident.

She began grinding against him, moving harder and quicker, yet still keeping in perfect beat with the music. She was in perfect harmony and she loved it.

Turning her head (and yet still keeping in tune with her 'dancing') she watched as Sakura fiddled around with her purse at the bar as Sasuke handed something to the bar tender before he turned and left. Sakura looked up just a moment later before speaking to the bar tender. Ino smirked. _'They'll totally be a cute couple. I'm sure of it.' _Finally, her attention was turned back to Shikamaru who was obviously struggling against her now.

She laughed once more before moving away from him and letting him stand. He quickly got up and wiped his face once more, making a futile attempt at ridding himself of the blood. Ino smiled and leaned over, grabbing a napkin from a dispenser on a nearby table (the same one in which she had been dancing on earlier) and moved toward him. Shikamaru was about to back away but Ino reached him first.

She gently rubbed at the blood, wiping it away until there was non left. She threw the napkin away and turned to him once more. "Will you walk me back to my room?" she asked casually. He stared at her dumbly until finally he nodded his head slightly. She smiled once more and latched onto his arm. "Thanks!" she said before tugging his arm slightly, bringing him back to reality, and they walked out of the club.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Okay...so this chapter wasn't the largest...or the best. I'm just gonna try and work something out, okay? I mean, come on. I DID have to put in some of the other couples...ShikaIno just appealed to me first. There will probably be like, one for Hinata and Naruto and then Tenten and Neji but if I don't have much, I'll probably just combine them into one chpater and move on with it. Okay? Until then. Thanx much!

Lot's o' love!

x0x


	6. Tenten's Fun

**a/n **Okay, I started typing this chapter on Wednesday, May 18 at 8 p.m. I don't know if I'll finish it tonight but if I do, I'll post it tonight. It's been what, a day? Mind you, I have a horrible memory so yeah, let's go with yesterday. lol. So, thanx for the 40 reviews!!! I now officially have as many reviews on this story as my first, amazing!!! Thanx to everyone who's read this or at least checked it out!!! Already have 1684 hits, 18 favs, and 22 alerts!!! Thanx SO much! I appreciate them all! I love you guys...girls too!

-hands out virtual cookie-

Thanx so much, lol, way to into this...anywho, might put all p.o.v's in this chap but idk yet so...please R&R, hope you enjoy!!! I'll try to make this chap longer but until then, even more love than yesterday (lol), x0x!

-XxXxXxXxX-

In one night, it was possible to lose control. Tenten usually wouldn't ponder on this statement, then again, no person in the right state of mind would, but for some reason Tenten had gone way beyond the point of sanity tonight. It had all started with that damn drinking contest...

Then again, if Tenten tried thinking back on those...twenty drinks? Ah, what did it matter? It was the most fun she had ever had. Or it was at the time.

Now, even though she succeeded in drinking twenty bottles of vodka, she hadn't exactly 'kept control' until about her...fifth? Her family wasn't well known for holding their alcohol in...but no family member of her name had _ever_ tried drinking more than three.

Too bad Tenten was never one to pass up a challenge well, never mind losing a challenge. Hell no. She would die before letting that happen. Unfotunately...she hadn't been thinking clearly when joining that contest, especially with Ino being so competitive.

Yup, most people just assumed Tenten to be a goner, too bad it was a tie.

By the time the girls were on their twentieth bottle, they had hit the floor, tears rolling down their cheeks from a some crude comment Ino had just made about who know's what. Everything was funny though, Tenten was in such a giddy mude right now and she felt great.

Gazing around the club, she spied Ino sauntering over to Shikamaru, Shikamaru not paying attention to her of course. _'He'll be surprised, won't he?' _She let out a high pitched laughter but cut it short when she saw Sasuke walking over to an oblivious Sakura sitting at the bar. Tenten smirked. _'We should definitely do something about them later.'_ Tenten thought wickedly. She looked ahead and saw Naruto and Hinata talking (well, actually Naruto was the only one talking) loudly of something, Tenten only hearing the words "Ramen...two...bowl...and love" due to the roaring of the music banging through her ears.

'_Everyone's with someone...I want to be with someone too...'_ She looked around once more before her eyes came to rest on a certain boy sitting on a sofa just a few feet away.

'_Neji.'_

She smiled. Even in this state of mind, she couldn't pass by her immense feelings towards Neji. And at a time like this, with no interruptions, why not go talk to him? She was feeling exceptionally brave. _'I'll go talk to him...I'll flirt...why not? Seems like fun...' _She thought, putting a smirk on her face. She walked over to him quickly, the light blush on her cheeks hidden by the flashing lights around her.

Plopping herself down on the cushion next to him, she put her arms around him and gave him a...hug? Well...that would be one word to explain it.

Unfortunately, there _was_ no word to explain the look that appeared on Neji's usually stoic face. For once, there was a look of shock/surprise/anger/carefree/and happiness all in one. It was funny seeing him like this. It was so funny that Tenten just burst out laughing right in his face.

When she stopped, she looked at Neji once more, his face showing confusion. He was about to ask "What are you do-" but was interrupted when Tenten spoke the next words that made him stop completely.

"My love for you is like the energizer bunny, it keeps going and going."

They sat together in that...weird position for a moment before Neji finally spoke.

"Tenten." he started. "Yes?" she asked, her eyelids drooping in an attempt to look seductive.

"You're drunk." he stated calmly. She looked at him and they dat there for another moment until Tenten burst out laughing. "What -haha- makes you say -ha- that?" She asked in between her fit of giggles. He just eyed her skeptically and gave her that look that said -you-must-be-kidding-me-right? She sighed, but then her mood changed once more to the same 'seductive' women that had appeared to Neji earlier.

"Do you have a map because I just got lost in your eyes." She whispered (and yet failing horribly) in a seductive voice. He sighed before leading her up off the couch by the hand. "Come on Tenten, let's get you back to your room." Her eyes widened at the statement and a sly grin appeared on her face. "Oh Neji, I barely know you and you're already trying to get in my room? Well honey, I may not be Wilma Flinstone but I can make your Bedrock!" Tenten exclaimed in her slurred and yet unfortunately loud voice.

A few couples turned and stared but Neji just returned their stared with intensified glares. "Tenten, shut up. Your drunk right now and I'm taking you back to your room so you can sleep." He stated in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment. Tenten looked at him again, her eyes drooping, the alcohol hopefully taking it's toll on her.

"Hey Neji, before we go, there's something I always wanted to tell you, and this time I am dead serious."

He stopped tugging at her hand and looked at her completely serious face. "What is it?" he asked with some hesitation. Even though she was drunk, he could tell what she was about to say was serious and possibly important from the looks of it.

"Neji, I'm completely serious when I say that..."

He stared and said "Go on..."

"Neji...I always thought..."

Neji waited.

"That you looked like a girl."

-Neji falls over/sweat drops anime style as Tenten bursts out laughing-

"You wouldn't-ha-believe...the-ha-look on your...ha...face!" Was all Neji could make out before Tenten fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Neji rubbed at his temples.

_Mental Note To Self: Never, EVER let Tenten get drunk again._

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Of course, I didn't get to finish when I started. I just finished today but I hoe you like it, and of course, NaruHina will be in the next chap...so...until then, please R&R!

Oh, and thanx much to the 41 reviews and 1789 story hits! You guys rock!


	7. Hinata's Moment?

**a/n **Alright, I am back out with a new chap. Definite time for a little HinaNaru moment. So, I know it took me a while and from where I am now typing, I doubt this chap may be like, mega long or anything. I DO HAVE EXCUSES THOUGH. Other than the fact that my computer has been unhooked the past few days due to the painting of my room, and the fact that I've been working on two new oneshots (one being Very long) I have been busy...then there was last week on Wednesday/Thursday. I wanted to, I really did, and I was gettin ready to type when I finished talking to my boyfriend, he broke up with me. Can you say 'bye romantic ideas'? I welcomed moping around the house quickly. Anywho, please enjoy, I've wasted enough of your time here so now, here is chap 7. x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

Watching the flashing lights dance around her, landing on a person for only a moment before zooming off to another, Hinata sat on a neon orange (or what appeared to be in the light) and sighed. This was not a place for her to be. She felt out of it. She didn't belong in this scene. She was a simple minded girl who definitely was not into the party scene.

Debating on whether she should leave or not, she sat, twiddling her fingers in thought. A habit she had grown into.

A moment later, she felt the seat beside her sink in as someone sat down. She looked up and was surprised to see the grinning face of her crush. "Hey Hinata, what're you doing?" he asked. She immediately placed her hands straight out in her lap and spoke "Nothing r-really..." her gaze dropped slightly.

Naruto gave a quizzical expression before perking up. "Hey Hinata, do you like ramen?" He asked. She looked back towards his face and nodded slightly, hesitantly. "Well, did I ever tell you how I discovered ramen?" He asked again, his face lighting up exceptionally. Hinata shook her head no. _At least it's something to keep busy with, to pass the time. _

"Well, it all started when I was two years old-"

Hinata listened, barely taking notice to the words pouring out of the chattering blondes mouth. _He talks faster about ramen than Ino does about shopping._

Eventually, it was about an hour later and Hinata couldn't compare which was more 'entertaining'.

The pounding of the dance club or Naruto's story.

She had chosen to start paying attention after a half an hour of his rambling, for his sake. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized what a sorry mistake this would be. His story seemed to drag on and on continuously, and yet, she didn't mind completely. For any other person attempting to listen, they would've ran away or told him off by now. Hinata could've done these things, but of course she didn't.

She glanced around the room, watching as Ino gave Shikamaru a lap dance, Tenten sitting with her arms wrapped around Neji, and Sakura and Sasuke sitting at the bar.

Yup, things were normal.

She averted her eyes back to Naruto and watched his expression change once again.

Even if she wasn't paying attention, she studied his features, recognizing the different facial expressions that would appear on the enthusiastic blonde. She noticed that whenever he smiled, his face would light up, his eyes would widen the tiniest fraction, and his mouth would curve upward into a large grin or smile. When he became serious, his eyes would take on a stern, harder appearance and his smile would change to a knowing half-smile.

She couldn't help but be amazed at the wonders of the boy in front of her. She could see that through his shirt, he was toned and had a great six pack, from her perspective. She struggled to contain the rising blush ready to appear from the mere thoughts of Naruto's body. He truly was amazing in her eyes.

"And then she set the bowl right in front of my face, it was this big-" and just then the most unexpected thing happened.

Naruto stretched his hands out to give an example of how big the bowl was-

-and smacked Hinata's chest.

They were both silent for a moment until Naruto's cheeks gained an immense brightness of color, definitely without the lights help, and he started spewing out an apology.

"Oh Kami, Hinata, I didn't mean to, I really didn't, it was a total accident, I-" he rambled on and on, Hinata barely paying any attention to the words pouring out of his mouth, one thought running through her head at the speed of light-

_Naruto just touched my chest. MY. Boobs. Naruto just touched a part of MY body._

Finally, she came out of her daze and placed her hand on his lips, signaling for him to stop. "Naruto." She spoke slowly, in an exceedingly calm voice. "It's. Okay." She was actually amazed that her stutter had disappeared for the moment, even better, she was glad.

"Hinata, I really am sorry. Want me to just take you back to your room?" Naruto asked quietly, his eyes watching the floor, a blush still slightly visible on his cheeks.

"I-it's okay, let's g-go, alright?" She asked, the stutter back.

He looked up into her eyes hopefully and smiled lightly. "Alright."

He gently took her by the hand and lead her up off the seat. She replied by standing quickly and the pair began walking.

She knew he was still feeling slightly uncomfortable and she didn't want him to feel wrong when around her. To show him that things were okay, she stopped walking for a moment, resulting in his walking to cease and for him to turn and give her a look as if saying "Um...?" She just pulled him closer for a minute and gave him an encouraging smile before wrapping her hand with his and pulling on it slightly to get him to continue.

He returned her smile after a moment and the two walked out the doors of the club, hand in hand.

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n **Little moment there, that SO happened to me with my all time crush this year..awkward moment but in a way it kinds broke the ice for us...idk. Had to come up with SOMETHING for little innocent Hinata and our loud mouthed blonde. Anywho, you know the drill, please R&R and hopefully I'll get the next chap out by tonight. Until then, ttfn!

x0x


	8. Leg Lock

**a/n **Yeah...I know...last chap was shitty. BUT I...left a review for myself! XD yeah, I was bored...that was one long review...anywho, I hope I can get this chap out today (5/17/07) but of course, with my luck, I won't finish it till days later. Hopefully, we all pray! Anywho...PLEASE R&R! I am SO happy with the hits/amounts of reviews comin in! THANX SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! Just continue with it, byezzz!

x0x

-XxXxXxXxX-

Lifting herself up from her bed, Sakura stretched and yawned lazily, rubbing her arms as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. _That was a hell of a night. _She thought, the memories of the night before coming back into focus. _At least the boys made an effort of getting our 'party goers' back. _She smiled at the memory of this. Sakura herself had in fact been surprised that the boys had made an effort to get her drunken friends back to their cabin. Sakura and Hinata ended up taking the girls on their own departures, the boys following to make sure they were okay, and brought them to their rooms.

The four girls were sharing two cabins connected by an optional locking-door. Hinata and Tenten were bunking in one cabin while Ino and Sakura were bunking in the other.

Ino had lazily stumbled into bed last night and the various bangs heard from the other cabin were a sign that Hinata was facing the same difficulties with Tenten.

When all had been settled, Ino and Tenten had finally passed out on their beds, Hinata and Sakura bidding each other a quick goodnight before attempting a peaceful sleep, ignoring their cabin-mates loud and consistent snoring.

Sakura stood up out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and splashed water on her face. She then stripped of her clothes and hopped in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out, wrapped in a sky blue towel. She walked to the connecting door and knocked lightly. A few moments later, the shuffling of feet was heard before Hinata opened the door. She was standing in a pale tan robe and had a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Oh, S-sakura, i-is everything a-alright?" She asked quietly, as not to disturb the sleeping drunks.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm probably going to be out of the room for the next hour. I'm gonna go jogging on the track on deck. Ino's gonna be here alone so if you hear anything-"

"A-alright, everything w-will be taken c-care of." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura smiled back, whispering a quick "Thanks." before shutting the door and heading over to her closet.

Rummaging through the various shelves, she ended up picking a red pair of shorts, a maroon spaghetti-strap tank, and a pair of white jogging shoes.

After changing and leaving an Advil and a glass of water beside Ino's bed, she grabbed her ipod and closed the door.

Walking through the hallways and watching the waves through the window, she thought back to Sasuke's actions the night before.

"I really should pay him back." She muttered to herself.

Now reaching the top deck, she pulled her ipod from her pocket and searched through the songs. Finally deciding on 1, 2 Step by Ciara, she slipped her ipod back in her pocket and began jogging around the track.

As she ran, Sakura occasionally looked to her left or right, her right being the view of the ocean and her left either being a restaurant through wall length windows or the set of stairs leading to the workout room. Unintentionally, she began thinking of Sasuke once again.

'_Why did he pay for me? He barely even knows me... I hope I meet up with him again, I could pay him back at least..._' She had now finished a lap around the boat and began running at a brisk pace.

'_I wonder where his room is... on such a big boat, it really would be a coincidence to run into him aga-_' Just as she was running, her leg locked and she began to fall.

Letting out a quick yelp, she began to prepare for the impact of the ground against her body but was surprised when she felt a pair of string arms grab her.

She was 'picked' up and now leaning against a body. Looking up, emerald met onyx.

"Sasuke." She said quietly. He helped her gain balance, holding her waist so she wouldn't fall while she massaged the muscles throughout the leg that had given way.

He smirked at her. "You're always getting yourself into trouble, you do realize that, don't you? You're lucky I'm around as much as I am."

She looked up at him and smirked back.

"So, instead of Sasuke, maybe I should just address you as 'My Hero', hm?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm voicing through.

"No, I don't care for being flattered." He replied.

She rolled her eyes before looking down at his arms. She let out a pale blush.

"You could let me go now." She dropped her eyes and immediately felt his arms give way. She leaned against the side of the boat, taking a test-step with her aching leg. She pressed down on the deck and hissed out a sharp cry of pain as it raced up her leg, soaring from her ankle. She looked up.

"Would you mind-" She began to ask but was interrupted when Sasuke spoke. "Do you want ice? There's some back at my room." She hesitated for a moment, but the pain from her ankle changed her mind and she quickly gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks." She said. Sasuke took a step towards her again and wrapped an arm around her waist while she let her other arm rest around his shoulders. They began walking to his room, down the hallway Sakura had just come from. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"So...Sasuke...I've been wondering..." She began...her words slowing with each pause. "Why did you pay for me? We barely know each other." Sakura stated lamely, taking a daring glance at his face which was staring straight ahead.

"Growing up at home," he spoke quietly. "It was always taught that manners meant everything and it's just out of respect that a man would pay for a women." He finally took a glance at her to see that she was staring at him, a half smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Oh...sorry. It's nothing..." She said, quickly looking away, slightly embarrassed at being caught mid stare. He dismissed it and they walked in silence. Finally, after walking for a few minutes, Sasuke stopped and turned to the last door at the end of the hallway. HE picked a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock, pushing open the door.

What was compared to Sakura and Ino's rom was almost completely similar except for some minor differences. One being that one side of the room was completely neat, everything in place, nothing out of line as to the other half was cluttered with clothes, boxers, energy drink cans, and any other miscellaneous items. Sakura peered at the bed on the cluttered side of the room and saw a foot and hand poking out from under a neon orange blanket while it rose repeatedly and emitted large (at what seemed to be) dying animal calls.

Without question, a complete statement, she spoke "Naruto." With this, she received a nod from her other supporting half. He nudged her arm, bringing her out of her thinking state and motioned towards the clean bed out of the room. She began walking as best as possible to the bed where Sasuke helped her sit on the mattress while elevating her leg on a pillow.

"I'm really sorry, I should've just went back to my room, I didn't mean to bother you." She began but was silenced when Sasuke sent her a 'look'. She immediately shut up and watched as he walked over to a small refrigerator in the corner of the room and opened the freezer, pulling out a small ice pack.

"They always have everything, just in case." Sakura murmured to herself as Sasuke wrapped it in paper towel and brought it over to her resting form. She thankfully took the pack, placing it on her sore ankle before sitting back slightly. She now suddenly felt awkward, he was alone with Sasuke and a sleeping Naruto, nothing much to say or do, just lucky enough that he let her come to his room which in fact _was_ closer than her own, and graciously offered her something to ease her pain. She remained quiet, rubbing her arms out of a habit of discomfort.

He stood there, hands in pockets, just watching her sooth her ankle, not moving, just watching.

Awkward? NAH!

Finally, Sakura noticed a picture frame resting on the night stand next to Sasuke's bed. Gazing at it, she saw a women, beautiful shining black hair, warm eyes, a man, stern and yet sophisticated looking, a younger man, black hair in ponytail, fierce, piercing eyes, and finally a younger boy whom Sakura assumed to be Sasuke, smiling at the camera, standing between the two adults and younger man.

So happy. All so happy. And Sasuke, smiling, and yet, that had been the only smile she'd seen of him. A picture, from what appeared to be years ago.

Hoping not to be rude, she asked carelessly "So...are those your parents?" He was silent. She turned to him and was surprised to see his face turned away, the only thing visible being his eyes and she was shocked to see a hint of anger gleaming through.

"Yes. Those are my parents, and my brother." He spoke quietly and yet she was still able to hear the tone of anger lacing his words. She spoke, throwing caution into the wind "Do you not get along with them?" She asked quietly, quickly. He didn't respond at first. She eventually settled eith the fact that he may refuse to answer but he finally spoke. "It's not that we don't get along...it's jut that my father doesn't always approve of me as he does my brother." These were the words he spoke and yet the seemed to have more of an impact than anything else.

They were then silent once more.

Eventually, he spoke again. "I think you should check your ankle." She looked at it and nodded. She placed the ice pack on the bed and slowly stood. Testing the ankle on the floor, it came off as okay and she eventually stood. Attempting to keep her balance, she walked a few steps before she wobbled a bit.

Sasuke was immediately there, holding her hand lightly and helping her walk. Within two steps, she felt confident enough to walk on her own, she let go of his hand and began walking.

Suddenly, her ankle gave ut once more and she tried grabbing onto the closest thing, in this case it being Sasuke, and she toppled on top of him. Landing with a thud, she fell onto the ground...more so Sasuke's chest, and was momentarily frozen.

"If you guy's are gonna do somethin, do it when I'm not here, okay?"

Sakura's face immediately colored and she leapt off Sasuke as soon as she could.

"It wasn't like that Naruto, it was-"

"An accident, sure...That's what they _all_ say Sakura."

Both she and Sasuke sent the grinning blonde a death glare before standing from the ground and dusting themselves off.

_So embarrassing. _She thought to herself.

Groaning, she made an attempt to break the silence.

"Well...I'm gonna head back to my room, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke spoke, picking up the fallen ice pack and bringing it to the freezer.

"Hey, how about we all hang out again today? Besides, Shikamaru and Neji said they wanted to check up on Ino and Tenten anyways. So...?" He left the sentence hanging, everyone glancing at each other before Sasuke spoke "I don't care." Naruto grinned.

"Yes! I'll go tell Naji and Shikamaru!" He ran out of the room, slamming the door as he left. Sakura took another glance at Sasuke's form before sighing.

_...Yup, things are just getting better and better, eh?..._

-XxXxXxXxX-

**a/n** Of course...it took a while but I got it done. Now, here comes your turn to assist.

One, you need to R&R! That helps me get my chapters out, it gives me confidence, it gets me goin...it's my anti-drug, Kk?

Two, I need ideas of things to do on a cruise. We need more awkward moments, more love scenes, eh? More disturbing and just plain out embaressing incidents! Work with me people!

Thanx much for all the previous reviews, lots of luff!

x0x


	9. New People AND a Movie?

**a/n **Well, I have been slacking with this story. Shame shame on me XP SO, now I am TRYING to work on this chapter which you see, it's a funny story. I happen to have EVERY single chapter including most of the chapters for the sequel story written down on this paper/in my mind. Funny part is, I don't know what to do in just this chap SO I will have to think...after I find that paper...

-5 mins later-

Okay, found the paper, now I know what I kinda-sorta planned for this chapter...I just wish I made it clearer on what I wanted to happen...damn, now I have to go with it and string it out...ugh. That trauma of it all. Anyways, hopefully this chap will come out today, June 11, Paige's (Ino admirer's) b-day but that's a very big hope... So, without delaying any further, here is the chap.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Wondering if she should've just stayed in bed, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were all walking throughout the halls of the ship, making their way to the girls' cabins. Naruto, talking animatedly about...something or other, was starting to bring on a strong aching in Sakura's head.

Casting her eyes away from the group of boys, she unintentionally let her view change to the ever stoic Uchiha. Glancing at him quickly in hopes not to get caught, she fought the oncoming blush that always seemed to arrive at the wrong moments.

'_Why is it that every damn time I even see him, I embarrass myself?' _Fed up with her thoughts for the time being, she let her mind travel once again to the fall prior to this incident. _'If I could just keep my balance for once, maybe I wouldn't be so accident prone. Every time, it's always happening, I'm listening to my ipod and then-' _She stopped for a moment. She thought for a second before calling out "Hey, Sasuke!" He stopped and turned around.

"Hn."

At what she hoped was a questionable statement, she asked "Did you happen to get my ipod?" He answered a moment later. "No." She groaned before turning and calling over her shoulder "Be right back." She began a brisk walk and broke into a slight jog when rounding the corner. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _How could she have forgotten it? Finally coming to a halt at where she assumed she had fallen, she got on her hands and knees and looked around.

Crawling on the deck, she tapped her hands around in search of the ipod. When her hands finally came to rest on an object, she was embarrassed to see that it was the foot of someone. Lifting her head, she immediately stood. "Oh, I am so sorry. I was just looking for something." She said quickly. The person smiled at her.

"That is alright, the youthfulness in life may embrace anyone at a given chance." Sakura smiled and nodded while thinking _'Nut-case.' _

"So young miss, what is your name?" Sakura was hesitant but eventually answered "Sakura, Sakura Haruno." He smiled. "What a wonderful name for such a dazzling young lady such as yourself." She smiled once again. _'Yup, he's a froot-loop.'_ "Um...thanks...so, what's your name?" She asked out of politeness. His smile dropped. "Oh my, I am so sorry, it completely slipped my mind for the moment. My name is Rock Lee, you may call me Lee." He finished with a smile on his face.

She nodded hesitantly. "Um...okay, Lee-san. Um, well, I'm kinda with some people right now and have to get back to them." She bent down and retrieved her ipod. "Um...see you later I guess." She said quickly and began walking away. "Alright, good bye for now Sakura-chan!" he called from behind her. She waved slightly before continuing back to the waiting boys.

Going around the turns again, she finally met up with them. "What took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh, noting, I just got caught up for a minute." She said absent mindedly. "Let's go." She finished and the group began walking back to the girl's cabins.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Taking some turns and going down some halls after getting lost thanks to a certain _blonde_, the group had finally made it back to the cabins. Sakura pulled a room key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Swinging it open, three pairs of eyes met with the group.

Jaws dropped, screams were heard. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut.

When Sakura had opened the door, Hinata was sitting in her bath robe while making breakfast for Tenten who was sitting in short pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top while Ino was standing in a sports bra and pajama shorts on looking for an from the shelves of the closet. Sakura quickly reopened the door and slid inside, telling the now blushing boys that she would be right back.

Slamming the door once again, she began "I am so sor-" but was immediately hit with a pillow across the head. "You idiot!" Ino began yelling. Tenten immediately cupped her hands over her ears "Stop yelling, my headache is still killing me." Ino immediately shut up but sent a quick death glare to Sakura before asking in a normal-er tone of voice "Do you think this shirt would look nice?" Without bothering to glance at Ino, Sakura said a quick "Fine." before heading to he own closet to change into something else.

She ended up deciding on a white halter-top styled shirt with jean shorts and white flip flops. Ino ended up picking out a sky blue t-shirt with a jean mini skirt and black thonged flip flops. Tenten went with a light-brown-with-pink-accents tank top with jean shorts and light pink flip flops. Hinata chose a simple light green t-shirt with a pair of tan Bermuda style shorts and lime green flip flops. (Who doesn't wear flip flops in the summer? It's either flip flops or bare feet!!!)

Finally, after each girl was satisfied with their appearance and after making the boys wait at least twenty minutes, they opened the door to see the boys leaning against the wall having small talk.

Noticing the girls appearance, the group stood from the wall and walked back to the girls. "Hey, Tenten, Ino, you all okay from the party?" Naruto asked grinning. Ino and Tenten blushed about four different shades while averting their gazes to the ground and murmuring out answers of "Yes." When they finally brought their gazes away from the oh-so-interesting-floor, they took exceptional caution in meeting gazes with either Shikamaru or Neji. After a moment of awkward silence, Hinata finally spoke. "S-so...does anyone w-want to do s-something?"

Everyone shared glances (except a few _certain_ people) and nodded. "Hey, how about a movie?" Sakura suggested quickly hoping to lessen the tension. Naruto immediately broke out into a grin. "Yeah, sounds fun. I'm in. Who else?" he asked looking around. Numerous voices were heard saying their quick agreements and the teens began walking in the direction of the on-deck movie theater.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Currently standing outside the theater, everyone was currently trying to pick out a movie.

"How about-"

"No way, how about-"

"I don't think so, we are NOT seeing a chick-flick. What about-"

"HELL NO, ooh, what about-"

"Um, how about no? Hey, look at-"

"Are you crazy? That movie sucks, what about-"

"Hey!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the usually quiet and stuttering Hinata who had just spoken for the group. She blushed from the attention. "L-let's try agreeing on s-something, ne?" She said quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment until Ino pointed at one movie title. "What about a horror movie?" She asked. Everyone looked to see 'The Ring' in big letters. Thinking it through, everyone decided that they would see the movie seeing as it was the only thing they could agree on without leading to another argument. Walking into the theater, they all sat about five rows from the front.

It was Neji with the isle seat, then Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru.

(((Warning : Spoilers for The Ring might be mentioned)))

The lights in the theater dimmed and the previews began playing. Sakura shifted a bit in her seat, slightly unsettled. She had never been fond of horror movies, par say she never liked them. At all. The previews had now finished and the movie was beginning. Sakura sat in silence and watched as the movie progressed.

Within half an hour of the movie, she was gripping the arm rests of the seats so hard, her knuckles were turning white. All the other girls seemed fine, well, excluding Sakura herself and Hinata. She hadn't exactly been the most horror-filled person known. She was currently sitting, hands over her eyes, face cast down, whispering quietly "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..." repeatedly.

Naruto had taken a quick glance at Hinata before looking back and seeing her in this state. He froze for a moment before blushing slightly and wrapped an arm around her. She peeked her eyes out from behind her hands for a moment to see Naruto watching her worriedly with his arm around her. "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" he asked. She blushed from the attention but nodded slowly and leaned more-so towards him until she was finally leaning on him. The two blushed but it couldn't be seen in the dim light of the movie theater.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Sitting a few seats away, the same could not be said for Sakura. She was on the verge of screaming her lungs out but bit her lip and slid herself all the way into the seat as far as she could possibly go. Sasuke had noticed apparently and saw her frightened form. Knowing she was probably still wary from the incident earlier, he took a risk and laid his hand on top of hers rubbing her knuckles lightly. She darted her eyes from the screen immediately and looked at her hand, the contact almost causing her to release her scream. Looking up into Sasuke's eyes...or where she assumed they were due to the darkness, (Too dark in here, no?) She smiled lightly and slipped her hand away from his.

Slightly confused by the action, Sasuke was about to pull his hand away when he felt two hands lightly grip onto his arm. He was slightly surprised but then relaxed a bit when he felt Sakura's breath near his air and heard her whisper a quick "Thanks." before leaning slightly against him.

He smiled.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Ino was currently sitting with her arms crossed over her chest leaning back into the not-so-comfortable seat of the theater. She wasn't paying any attention to the movie and hadn't been since she sat down. She had been thinking over what had happened the night before. When she awoke from her dreamless sleep, she hadn't remembered a single thing from the night before. She and Tenten had met up asking Hinata to recap the night.

"_Well..." Hinata began. Ino and Tenten shot quick glances at each other_ before _turning back to Hinata_. _"After you both decided on having that drinking contest...and won...you went over and started dancing on a table." Ino openly gaped at this and Tenten began smirking. "After you got off the table, you went over to Shikamaru and started talking to him. I don't know what you said but he looked kind of annoyed, then you...um..." She stopped for a moment and blushed at the thought. "What?!? What did I do?" Ino asked frantically. "Well...you started...rubbing on him...you know, grinding..." Hinata stopped again, looking away from the now staring Ino with her mouth hanging down to the floor. _

_Tenten by now was laughing on the floor due to her falling off her chair from laughing. After a moment of gaping, Ino stood, hands on table, face directly in front of Hinata "Did ANYTHING else happen?!?" Hinata looked up from the table top and hesitantly spoke again. "Um...Shikamaru ended up getting a nose bleed and you...eventually stopped...so then you talked to him again and he took you back to the room. We all ended up meeting each other in the hallway and Shikamaru and Neji ended up coming with me and Sakura to get you two back here." _

_At the mention of Neji, Tenten's attention snapped back to Hinata. "What happened between me and Neji then?" Hinata began telling Tenten's encounter with Neji but Ino had drifted off into her own world of thinking about what had happened._

Now sitting in the dark theater, she thought of everything she had heard. '_I probably made a fool of myself. He probably thinks I'm the biggest idiot.' _She averted her eyes in Shikamaru's direction. She moved her hand, preparing to tap his when suddenly he shifted his arm causing their arms to brush. She could slightly make out his form turning to her and staring in her direction.She blushed graduallybut ignored it as she began to speak quietly to him.

"Shikamaru." she whispered quietly. She heard him move and then a response. "Yea?" She shifted a bit before speaking again "Whatever happened last night...I'm sorry...I probably made a complete fool of myself but...I'm really sorry for everything I did...or said..." she finished off quickly. She sat waiting for a moment, finally about to give up, she heard him speak "It's fine Ino." She was stunned for a moment but then broke out into a small smile before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick hug, then returning to her normal position in her seat. They both smiled.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Tenten and Neji were currently sitting in complete silence, both in thought. Tenten thinking over everything Hinata had told her this morning. She was inwardly embarrassed on the highest level for acting like an idiot in front of her crush of three years. Neji was also currently thinking over everything that had happened the night before and was wondering if anything Tenten had said was true._ 'Do I really look like a girl?' _he repeatedly asked himself. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he was about to attempt to focus on the movie but paused when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.He looked to his left and was surprised to see Tenten holding onto his sleeve.

"Hey." she whispered quickly. "Listen, Neji. I'm really sorry about what happened last night. Everything I said...I was out of it. I didn't realize what I was saying. Can you forgive me? Please?"He watched her through the darkness and finally nodded. "Yes." he could see the faint outline ofher light smile and was about to turn once more when he felt another tug.He turned and saw Tenten once again, smirking through the darkness. "And by the way," she whispered. She pulled him closer to her and leaned next to his ear. "You don't look like a girl." she said boldly.

Neji inwardly thanked Kami for the lighting in here because it was the only thing hiding his smirk.

-XxXxXxXxX-

The movie had finally finished and the lights returned to the normal brightness. Everyone in the theater stood and stretched before exiting through the doors.

**a/n **...um...yeah...kay...SOOO, it took a while...a very long while BUT it has arrived! I finished this chap at EXACTLY 2:30 p.m on Monday, July 9. Unfortunately, my internet is down at the moment so I will try to reboot my computer and see if my internet will work after : ( There IS good news though! BECAUSE, my internet is down, my life is down - aim won't work TT SO, I might be able to finish another I.A.S.W.A.C chapter! Anyway...I think there was something I was gonna say...but I forgot it XD once again, until the next chap, BYE! x0x


End file.
